The subject invention relates to circuit breakers, and more particularly the subject invention relates to an indicator that indicates a visual and electrical indication on the status of “Readiness to close” (RTC) for circuit breakers.
A circuit breaker is an automatically-operated electrical switch designed to protect an electrical circuit from damage caused by overload or short circuit. Unlike a fuse, which operates once and then has to be replaced, a circuit breaker can be reset (either manually or automatically) to resume normal operation. A switch mechanism of the breaker can then be thrown to open and close contacts to which the load is connected.
As such, a circuit breaker may be in different states, in particular a closed state with closing springs energized, a closed state with closing spring not energized, an open state with closing springs energized, an open state with closing spring not energized, an open state with any interlock applied condition, and an open state with any interlocks not applied. For a circuit breaker to close the contacts, the following conditions to be met: the closing spring should be energized, the breaker contacts should be in open state, and interlock should not be applied.
It is desirable to monitor this status (readiness to closing) through an indicator, which will help the customer to know the circuit breaker “ready to close” status easily.